InSAiNiTy
by YukiSnowOfFairyTail
Summary: What if Lucy wasn't from earth-land? What if she was Makas sister? What if Fairy Tail was being controlled by Medeusa? {Sorry for bad summery} Rated T for blood and very mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! Sorry I haven't been updating my other stories I lost inspiration for them, but I will try to update them as soon as I get an Idea for the next chapters. Any-who this story is a SoulEaterXFairyTail Fanfic so, yea. Oh and if you like Lisanna than please stop reading this fanfic. No its not that I hate her its just that she REALLY annoys me. Welp! Hope you like it! Rated T for blood and VERY mild swearing also my paranoia(Not really XD).** **~YukiSnowOfFairyTail~** **P.S. Tell me who you want Lucy with. Death The Kid, Soul or BlackStar.** **~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ****Chapter 1****Lucy's p.o.v.**

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound and groaned.

"Stupid alarm clock." I muttered darkly and reluctantly rolled out of bed. I looked at the clock and saw I had slept in longer than I expected and yawned slouching to my closet. over the last few months I had stopped wearing short skirts and stuff like that now I wore plain jeans and T-shirts. Today I wore white jeans, a pink tube top and my belt with my whip and keys.

As I was leaving I checked my mail and was surprised to see another letter there. A few days ago I had gotten a letter like this too and it was from my mom. she had asked me to draw a magic circle, for what, I dont know. After picking up the letter I walked back to my apartment and sat on the floor pulling up the rug that was beside my bed. Under it was a complicated magic circle that looked like it was written with blood(Even though it wasn't). I open the envelope and pull out a letter and a small pouch. Opening the letter I read the contents.

_Dear Lucy._

_Although you already knew that you were different from other people there is something that I haven't told you. You are from another world. It is a world of Meisters and Weapons were people with magic are either killed or imprisoned. Anyways, I might as well explain what Meisters and Weapons are. A Weapon is a human\other who can transform their body parts or their whole body into a weapon. Examples: Scythe, Guns, Swords or other weapons. A Meister is a human capable of wielding a weapon as long as their soul wavelengths match. If they don't match then your hands will be burned or you can`t hold it. If they do match you would be able to do Soul resonance or other attacks. Normally, a person would only be a Weapon OR a Meister but you, are both. If you want to go to that world then keep reading if not then stop. _

_Ok then I guess you want to go! But there is one thing you need to know. If you go there you have to give up all your gate keys and magic. Once again if you dont want to go stop reading. _

_So you want to go that bad huh? Heh you never change. There is an academy for meisters and weapons in Death City called the DWMA (Death Weapons and Meisters Academy) so just ask one of the students to bring you to Lord Death and tell them I sent you. Make sure to give Lord Death this letter. Pack up everything you need and put it into the circle that I had you make in the last letter. Then pour the contents of that pouch into the middle of it then stand in the circle also. Have fun! Oh yea, I almost forgot! You have a sister named Maka Albarn!_

_Lots of love, Mom._

I blinked. "What the Heck?!" I yelled comically.(A\N: She was making this face. 0-0)

I sighed and grabbed a black travelling bag and put in a few outfits, most in black,gold, silver, and crimson. I also put in my black trench-coat(Like Makas but with silver on the inside), a few books, my letters to mom, and my diary.

I sighed again and left my apartment making sure to lock my door as I left. I started walking down the street towards the guild.

As I walked I thought about the last few weeks at the guild. Ever since Lisanna came back the guild has been partying. Its not that I blame them.

If girl that was thought dead came back, who wouldn't be happy? The problem was that everyone ignores me… Well that will make it easier to leave...

I stopped walking and saw that I was in front of my guild, I took a deep breath and pushed the doors open walking into the guild, as usual there was a fight going on and as usual Erzas cake got smashed and as usual she half killed Natsu and Grey and as usual they came to do a job with me… no wait it was lissanna not me.

I shook my head, 'No! Dont blame her!'

I walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Mira!" I called only to be ignored by the barmaid.

I looked around and saw Natsu and the team walking towards me I smiled when they stood in front of me.

"Hi Natsu, everyone!" I said in fake cheerfulness. "How are you?"

No one answered.

"Guys?" I looked at them.

Natsu glared at me, Erza looked disgusted, and Grey didnt even look at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked slowly standing up.

"Leave the guild." Natsu said, looking at me with a rare serious expression.

I took a step back my back touching the bar counter.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because." Erza started. "You always get in our way and we have to save you all the time."

If they expected me to start crying they were very mistaken.

"Ok."I said.

They looked surprised.

"Huh?" Natsu said confused.

"I said ok." I repeated."I was planning on leaving today anyways."

Grey finally looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I have to tell you something. I am lucy spirit heartfilia Albarn. I am a celestial spirit mage. I am from another world. I am a Weapon and a meister. I am who I am and always will be."

The whole guild was watching by then and they all looked shocked.

I then pushed past all the shocked guild members and stopped at the door. "Oh, and one more thing. You will never see me again." With that I erased my guild mark and walked outside.

~Timeskip Lucy's apartment~

I unlocked my apartment door and walked in, making sure to lock it and the window.

When I finished I pulled my suitcase into the magic circle.

I grabbed the pouch that I had gotten with moms last letter and poured the contents into the circle. "offene Tor zu einer neuen Welt . Eine neue Stadt. Und eine neue Kultur (open gate to a new world.A new a new culture.)." I chanted.

As I chanted the magic circle started glowing and I stepped into it. There was a bright light and it all went black.


	2. Sorry

Hey peeps! Im going to rewrite the first chapter so I can make the next chapter I am currently in the middle of writing more understandable. So that will be postponing the next chapter and all that ... stuff. So sorry about all the waiting... WAHHHH IM A TERRIBLE PERSON! Anyway... sorry again.

-YukiSnowOfFairyTail-


End file.
